Zagato
=Physical Description= *'Garments/Armor:' Armory *'Other:' Zagato has one large scar running over his left eye and down his cheek =Personality= Zagato is a bit of a recluse, with the exception of when he is amongst his circle of friends within the Ghost Bunnies of Wrath, at which time he becomes more friendly and talkative. He is generally rather quiet and tends to carefully "weigh his thoughts" before speaking. =History= Born under the boughs of the tree Nordrassil, Zagato trained from a young age for many years in the arts of the hunter, honing his skills under his fathers watchful, but approving eye, until he was deemed ready to attempt to find his first, and hopefully only companion not long after his 25th physical birthday. Zagato spent many years training under the protection of the great tree, honing his abilities, and becoming more skilled by the day in the arts of the Beast Master, until the fateful day the Burning Legion struck at the World Tree during the Third War. Zagato was hurriedly rushed from Mount Hyjal along with numerous other adolescent Elves for their own protection while the older of their kind remained to defend the tree, Zagato's parents among their numbers. The younglings were passing through Moonglade as the sky lit up, and the ground rocked beneath them, the quake having been caused by the shockwave from the countless nature spirits sacrificing themselves to bring about Archimonde's defeat. None of the younglings knew at the time, but from that day their lives would never be the same, the outcome of the war having also resulted in the sacrifice of the Night Elves immortality. Remaining with the refugees for some time, assisting in their protection, he finally found out some days later the fate of his parents, that they were among the many casualties from the Battle for Nordrassil, and they had fallen bravely in battle. Hearing this, Zagato wandered for a time with the refugees until he could simply not bear wandering with no goal, and broke off from the refugees, striking out on his own, becoming a mercenary. =Present Time= As of the present point in time, Zagato has taken command of a small alliance of mercenaries, which has been dubbed "The Ghost Bunnies of Wrath", in the sense that they would move as silently as ghosts, but strike without mercy, and as a whole, the group of allies have assisted with the resolution of many potential threats to Azeroth, including the purging of the undead from Karazhan, the defeat of the troll lord Zul'jin, and assisting in the efforts to repel Kil'jaeden's attempt to return to Azeroth through the renewed sunwell. =Family Background= Zagato's bloodline holds no particular famous renown in Azeroth, the majority of his family having been either sentinels, hunters, or everyday workers among the many elves that populated Nordrassil. It is unknown exactly what generation he is a member of in his bloodline, as the tome containing details of his ancestors was lost around the time of the Third War, but it is guessed he is possibly a Third Generation child of the Hasagami clan. His family seal was fairly simplistic, being that of a silhouette of Nordrassil, the world tree, with his clan name inscribed around the outside in Draconic (Why it was written in this language, Zagato has absolutely no idea...) =Skills of Particular Mention= Being a Beastmaster hunter, Zagato has become well trained in how to adapt particular aspects of certain animal types to enhance his battle ability, such as the agility of the Monkey, the Eyes of a Hawk to allow unrivalled accuracy, and the stealth of a beast to make him all but untrackable. The collection of abilities eventually became known as the "Hundred Beasts Semblence" (Once again why it was called this, Zagato has no idea, considering it is FAR from 100 beasts...) =Out-of-Character notes= Zagato is a strictly in-character PC (Player Character), anyone who greets him in an OOC sense will be treated as if they were drunk, or mildly insane. The only exception to this is when in a high-end raid zone, or in a Battleground, where it can be difficult to both co-ordinate and roleplay simultaneously. This page is still under heavy construction and will be updated as time permits